Cardin, or is it?
by Jacklyn Frost
Summary: Self insert in the form of...Cardin! Yeah, everyone else is surprised too. (adventure, angst, and drama)
1. Prologue

**A/N: So...I know this is a new story and hopefully you guys like it! I don't know where I might go with it, and only have a vague outline so it might take a while for me to get the whole thing straitened out. Here we go, hold onto your socks!**

**...**

You know those days where you think everything is going great until something bad happens that ruins it and possibly your whole life?

Yeah. That was the day this happened:

...

I walked down the street smiling. It was raining. I love rain. It makes me feel free and...I just like it, okay?

Anyway, I was on my way to a friend's house. That was big.

I don't usually like to hang out with people my age. Or people I don't know. Or anyone really.

Yeah, I know I'm antisocial. My parents keep on trying to get me to do things but I just play video games and keep to myself as much as possible.

The other day I had run into someone from school. Her name was Emily and she was really nice. She never cared that I like to do 'guy' things and wear 'guy' clothes.

The point is, she invited me to her place to watch a movie that I have waited to see FOREVER and it was just us! I can deal with like, four people at most. At a crazy party or whatnot; count me out. I'll sit in a corner and pretend to be having fun.

I'm horrible, I know.

Well, I was on my way down this back alley that led me to Emily's house when I heard it. A weird buzzing sound, like a wire had been cut and was spraying electricity everywhere.

When I turned to see what it was I nearly fainted. The wall next to me was swirling, like one of those portal-things you see in movies.

"What on Earth...?" I said out loud.

The portal shimmered by my voice and I stepped toward it, despite my inner alarms screaming at me.

I reached out and touched the wavy swirls of the 'portal' , immediately feeling the most intense pain I have ever felt race through my body. It was electricity, but worse. It felt like my body was exploding, like the 'electricity' running through it was trying to escape my body.

I screamed and my vision turned white, then black.

...

**A/N: I know it's not much but it's the prologue so stay with me. Keep me posted!**


	2. My best dream come true

Chapter 1

My best dream come true...

* * *

It was weird, waking up.

It felt like my body was moving already, which was weird, because I could still feel the tingle of electricity moving through my body and wasn't sure I had any nerves left.

I realized my hands were holding onto something. No, they were pulling on something soft and bendy.

I tried to open my eyes but failed.

I felt a laugh shake my body and this time my eyes flew open, wide with bewilderment.

My vision turned white again, and that same electricity that had coursed through me earlier ran through my body again, but this time it felt like it was leaving.

I screamed with pain again, but something felt off...my voice sounded...weird.

I realized I had fallen over, and I opened my eyes to see...

No...freaking...WAY...

A girl with bunny ears...who looked like she was crying (or something close), leaning down next to me with a worried yet scared expression.

"C-cardin? Are you okay?"

I yelped and flew backwards into a table.

I turned around, but my body felt weird; like it was a completely different...

I then realized what she had called me and I screamed again, but this time from complete shock.

...body...

* * *

I looked over and saw three people come towards me with a confused and half-worried looks.

One had dark blue hair and one had green hair. The other one with light-brown hair said something. I think it had the words 'Cardin' and 'okay' in it.

Again I screamed, but this time I put words to it.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I yelped again and held a hand over my throat. Wow...my voice sounded SO weird.

I just then realized that I was standing in the middle of a cafeteria...and everyone was staring at me.

"Mr. Cardin, Ozpin would like to see you. I suggest you stop yelling and get right on it."

I looked towards the voice that I recognized and somewhat hated.

Glynda Goodwitch.

"Uh...yes ma'm!" I looked down at my arms and my eyes felt like they might pop.

Good god I really was Cardin! That really was Glynda!

Man this was the best dream ever!

"Ahem...aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?"

I jerked back towards Glynda and nodded. "Right...um, where am I supposed to go?"

The whole cafeteria laughed and I frowned. For an amazing dream, this kind of sucked.

Glynda had a 'I am so not amused and I smirk like I am SO mad at you which I probably am' look.

I gulped and rushed out of the cafeteria and tripped over my own feet.

Gosh Cardin has such a huge and lumbering figure!

After I pried my face from the carpet I looked up to see a stairway with a sigh and arrow that said, "Professor Ozpin's office".

I grinned and rushed up the stairs. (slowly so I didn't die from falling down and could try to walk like a normal person and not a mental case person)

I reached the top (finally!) and knocked on Ozpin's door.

The door dented in a bit and I grimaced. _"Wow you got some muscle Cardin!"_ I would have to control that better...

The door opened and I saw Ozpin sitting at his desk, an intrigued look on his face.

"Mr. Winchester, would you like to come in and sit down? We need to discuss some things..."

I quickly obliged and carefully sat down.

Ozpin looked at me for a full miniute...just, looking at me.

Eventually I got creeped out and asked, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Ozpin leaned forward and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Mr. Winchester, (can I call you Cardin?)"

I nodded silently.

"Cardin, it would seem you have interrupted our schools lunch time with your screaming and bullying."

I jerked forward in my seat, only succeeding in falling on my face.

I jumped up and frowned. "Me...bullying?...jeesh! What was I doing? One silly dream!"

Ozpin hummed and looked intently at me. "Dream? What dream?"

I frowned again. Usually in dreams I'm not aware that I am dreaming let alone in someone elses body! And never has anyone ever specifically mentioned it...

"Um...this one? I mean, what are the chances of me bullying someone?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "Quite high, but I think we're done here."

I stood up (carefully) and opened the door. Right before I stepped out, Ozipn called.

"Miss?"

I turned around. "What?"

Ozpin hummed again and said, "That is all, thank you for coming. If you ever need any help; feel free to ask."

I nodded confusedly and went to explore the school. Beacon never looked so...vivid and _real_ before! I never wanted to wake up from this dream.

I mean, who would want to wake up from a dream where you are in Beacon...with all of RWBY's characters? I could ask them silly questions and see what odd things my brain responded with!

I hurried down the halls and explored every _inch_ of the school.

* * *

Ozpin watched Cardin go toward the door. Ozpin, on a sudden whim, spoke. "Miss?"

Surprisingly, Cardin turned around and faced him. "What?"

Ozpin's mind reeled with this new information and he hummed.

"That is all, thank you for coming. If you ever need any help; feel free to ask."

Cardin nodded with a confused look and left.

Ozpin immediately notified Glynda to come meet him in the office.

Cardin wasn't acting like Cardin. To the point Ozpin felt the need to talk to Glynda about the situation...and fast. If Cardin somehow was mentally injured...he would have to be discharged from Beacon.

And that wouldn't do...wouldn't do at all.

No, Ozpin needed to know what had happened to Cardin.

* * *

**A/N: So here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! Leave feedback and comments! Thanks! :D**


	3. MY HAIR!

**A/N: WOW! Thank you all who have reviewed and followed/favorited! I wasn't expecting this kind of reception but now that I know you like it, I'll try and do ya proud! Okay, confession time: When I posted this I thought no-one would look at it and it would just sit here while I have plenty of time to figure out what on Remnant I am doing w/ it. So I'm sorry if I don't update quickly! I'm trying, okay? Thanks again and here we go!**

* * *

So when I said I would 'explore' Beacon...I lied. Well, not exactly. I did explore...but only to find out where RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL lived.

What? If you get magically (or electrically) sent to Remnant and could TALK to Ruby and Yang and...everyone, wouldn't you?

I know I would. No, I am.

I peeked around the corner and saw Jaune standing by the door.

He turned and saw me, his eyes widening a bit. "Cardin? I just finished that job, and you said I could go..."

I looked over my shoulder, fearing if Cardin found me...

I shivered. I looked back at Jaune and grinned. I can TALK to him! BEST DREAM EVER!

"Jaune? Like, Jaune Arc? Short, sweet; rolls off the tongue? Ladies love it...(sort of)"

Jaune paled a bit and cleared his throat. "Um...yeah. Yep, that's me! hehe..."

He cowered a bit from me and I walked next to him. Before I could get close enough to hug the living daylights out of him, Pyrrha stood in my way.

"Cardin, why what a surprise! What brings you here on this 'fine' day?" She had this...underlining hatred towards me. Weird. When I dream, she usually is so nice...

"Uh..." Wait. PYRRHA WAS TALKING TO ME...Talking...me...words...Pyrrha...

"Um...hi?" I waved awkwardly.

Pyrahh frowned and a look of curiosity flickered across her face before Jaune (I guess he had gotten his courage up to do something) grabbed Pyrrha and dragged her into their dorm.

"Nice seeing ya, Cardin!"

_Why was everyone calling me Cardin? STILL?_ I mean, I guessed that I had (for some god knows reason) taken Cardin's body...but for everyone to act like it too?

I ran my fingers through my hair, a usual habit, but I stopped. NO. I turned and knocked on RWBY's door.

"Um...Yang? Blake? Anyone?" I asked.

I stood there, almost _shaking_ with excitement. I was about to meet...

"What do _you_ want?" Weiss.

Gosh-dang it! Of all the people to meet...

"Are you going to stand there all day like an imbecile or are you going to say something?"

Weiss's cold words kind of saddened me, but I quickly got up courage. "Um...do you have a bathroom I could use? Or a mirror, because I just need a mirror."

Weiss just stared at me. Unmoving. For about a minute. _What is with these people and _staring_?_

"You...Cardin...need a _mirror_?" She still stood there as Yang pushed past her and into the hall.

"No way...the Cardin Winchester needs a mirror? What, to do your makeup?" She laughed and I smirked.

_God Yang I love you. Always have been one of my favorite characters._

I laughed, earning a curious look from both Yang and Weiss.

Blake walked past me and to the door. She stopped and gave me a hard glare. "Cardin...why are you here?"

I opened my mouth, but Yang interrupted me. "He needs a mirror! For makeup!"

"I DO NOT! I need it for my HAIR!" I immediately slapped my hand over my face. Of course I would say something like that...ugh.

As I thought, soon enough Yang was laughing her socks off on the floor. "You WHAT? HAHAHAHA!"

I just sighed and motioned toward my hair. "If this thing really looks like Cardin's hair I'm gunna KILL him! I just got my hair cut YESTERDAY! I won't let some creepy electric portal or Cardin Winchester mess it all up! I don't care if it's a dream, I HATE his hair, and I just want to look at it while I _burn it all off_! OKAY?"

Yang stopped laughing, Weiss quickly ducked inside the room, and Blake stared at me. _Again? You got to be kidding me..._

"You do realize you talked about yourself in third person...right?" Blake asked. She shook her head and dragged a dumbfounded Yang into the dorm.

Wait, where was...

Oof!

Ruby...

I picked myself up off the floor and looked at the red-clad girl. I shook, most likely from the pure awesomeness of how _real_ this moment seemed. Good god she even looks real!

She frowned when she saw me and I threw up my hands, hoping she would fall for it. If this was a dream, then I wanted to enjoy it; not get hate for what Cardin did.

"Before you call me Cardin...I'm not. Cardin, that is. I'm his...twin brother. Yeah, brother."

Ruby frowned again, looking at my head. "But your hair looks the same...and so do you..."

I sighed. "That's what _twin_ brother means...we look alike. Do you have a pair of scissors I can borrow? I'll bring them right back, I promise!" I looked at her hopefully.

She shook her head. "Sorry. Fresh out of scissors!"

I nodded. Where was I going to find someone with...wait.

"Uh...you could cut it with Crescent Rose, couldn't you?"

Ruby looked at me with surprise. "You know her name?"

I nodded, eager to obsess over her weapon. "Are you kidding? High-impact sniper rifle Scythe? I don't think I have ever seen someone with that...ever! Well, besides from back...home..."

Suddenly, I felt a strong urge to not tell her about Earth. About anything. I guess I had already been doing that sub-counciously...faking my relativity with Cardin. I don't know why, but I felt warning bells going off about telling people who I was...but everyone said I was Cardin...

I held my head and winced. It felt like someone was pounding, trying to get out.

Ruby said something, but I didn't hear it. My vision turned fuzzy and I collapsed.

* * *

Ozpin shared a look of concern with Glynda.

They had just talked with Cardin.

"He seems very...confused about everything. He just seems...diffeerent." Glynda said.

Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I already told you how he responded to being called 'miss'...I'm beginning to wonder if...It is just Cardin...or is it?"

Glynda frowned. "I don't understand sir. What isn't?"

Ozpin looked through the glass window and at the sleeping figure of Cardin.

"I don't think that is Cardin..."

* * *

**Well that seems interesting! I hope you liked it! :D **

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	4. Crap

**A/N: A huge thank you to Drow79, Arieko, Sleep Arypsure and idomo3912 for reviewing and giving me courage to continue this! Thank you all! :D And the line-breakers are acting up so sorry if it's a bit weird! :/**

**And here we go!**

* * *

...

You know those moments where you wake up and instantly think, "Crap"? Yeah. I did that. But first let me backtrack...

In my dream I had Ozpin and Glynda ask me some questions. I answered them with no problem but they seem really weird. This dream was taking FOREVER to end! (not that I wanted it to, mind you)

I looked up and saw Ozpin and Glynda on the other side of the glass, looking at me with odd looks. I sighed.

More staring, how freaking amaz-

"Gah!" My body arced up and I felt the buzz of electricity rush through my body. I closed my eyes (as it was getting a bit bright) and when I opened them...

Yeah. That's when I thought "crap".

* * *

...

You see...I was in a room. But it wasn't mine.

And I was in a bed...and it wasn't mine either.

I looked over and jumped out of my skin.

I really should have stayed under the covers because I was lacking some clothing...so when I jumped up...I was just in a bra and underwear.

In the bed; still asleep, was Emily.

How the heck i got here is beyond me. I must have drunk...and then did some drunken things and now not remembered any of it.

That sucked.

Not that I didn't remember but that I got drunk. I mean, how do you end up _in someone elses bed_ without remembering any of it. At all.

I spotted my clothes on the floor and hurriedly put them on.

I shrugged on my shirt just when Emily woke up.

She looked at me with such a weird look...I was sure she was drunk. Or hung over.

But obviously not, because she asked "Jack? You okay? You seem a little...off."

I laughed wryly. "Heck yeah I am...uh, I don't remember getting to your house...or anything at all today actually. I just remember having a weird dream but that's all. I'm sorry..."

Emily's face went slack when I told her this, and she held a hand to her face. "You mean you have amnesia?"

God how stupid can you be?! "NO! Obviously I got drunk or something. Did you give me weed? It was weed wasn't it? But I never thought you would do something like that!"

Emily was watching me with growing concern. "Um...are you okay? We both know I would never give you weed, or alcohol or anything like that!"

She got out of bed and I turned red. _Good Lord...I am in such deep sh-_

For some reason she lacked clothing like I did earlier.

No...I wouldn't. No...

I groaned and faced the wall while she dressed.

"Look, I don't have amnesia because I know everything except getting to your house and all. I only know *this*," I motioned around the room. "And i don't know what _this_ is."

Emily looked at me again and I nearly fainted. She had an expression of _affection_ on her face. Why? As far as I knew I wasn't gay...so why was I in her bed...with her?

I rubbed my face again. "Okay...I'm sorry for freaking out, but I think I need to head home. I need to do some things and stuff." Yeah, I knew that sounded like complete bogus to even me, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of this, and out of this NOW.

Suddenly I heard the now-familiar buzz of electricity and when I turned I saw the portal in the wall. No way...that was a dream...wasn't it?

Emily gasped and shrank back, but for some stupid reason I walked towards it.

The 'electricity' arced towards me and hit me in the chest.

I screamed and my vision turned white...then black. Once again.

* * *

_Elsewhere:_

Cardin felt his grip on himself slipping and he felt the weird electricity go through him again.

He screamed in pain and his vision turned white...then black. Once again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here is a chapter. I'm sorry they are short chapters, and this one is probably the shortest, but look at it this way: the shorter the chapter, the more chapters I can post!**

**As ever, thanks for reading and send me your feedback! Peace! Jackie out!**


	5. Careful what you wish for

**A/N: So... 'Cardin' is Jacklyn and Cardin is Cardin. The ' things mean it's not Cardin. Got it? Yeah. Okay. Here we go!**

* * *

When I said I wanted to get out 'now'...I didn't mean to pass out and dream.

But it was weird, because Emily saw the 'portal' looking thing too. So...did that mean?

No. It was crazy. There was PLENTY of self-insert fics and take-over things...sort of.

But for it to happen in real life?! Nope. Not possible.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself as Ozpin paced at the foot of my infirmary bed.

* * *

"So you remember your name, the schools name, and some students and teachers name. And you even remember very singular instances...but the question is: how? How are you able to know these things?"

I frowned. Man, this dream was-

"It's not a dream! Stop thinking that!" Ozpin half-shouted.

"Whoa...usually you are so calm, what's wrong?" I asked.

Ozpin gave me a look and pinched the bridge of his nose. "See? You are NOT from here. You have no aura and no semblance. But you know about me. So Cardin...or is it? Is it 'Cardin'...or should I ask you what your name is?"

I shivered. "But...this _is_ a dream! A web-series CANNOT, CANNOT DEAR GOD, BECOME REAL WHEN I GOT ELECTROCUTED! NO! NOT POSSIBLE! It's just...it's not possible. Not real, no way..."

I kind of lost it and continued to mumble things while my brain short-circuited.

So...Ozpin said this wasn't a dream...Emily saw the portal...

"No...no, it's not a portal...no way..." I whispered.

Ozpin took a drink from his ever-present coffee mug and asked, "What isn't? This 'electricity' you got hit with?"

I nodded.

Ozpin dragged a chair by my bed and sat down, propping his cane on the bed. "I think it's time, Miss, you told me what happened at the beginning."

* * *

Cardin woke up on the floor, gazing up at that girl...dang, he forgot her name.

She kept yelling 'Jack' and slapped his face.

Cardin grabbed her hand and sat up. "Why'd you hit me? I was awake."

She just sighed with relief and stood up. "You were electrocuted and you screamed. Then you fell over and didn't move for a bit. And you're worried about me _slapping_ you?" She shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

Cardin stood up as well. "Me? Unbelievable? No, YOU are unbelievable! You have this retro room in a retro house in a retro part of town. Where is Beacon?"

The girl looked at Cardin, obviously confused. "I don't know of any street named Beacon...sorry."

Cardin growled and for the millionth time wished this dream was over. "Usually people are smart in my dreams...but nooo, you just had to be stupid." Cardin huffed angrily and stalked down the stairs and out the door.

_Why the same dream? Again? This is so weird...and the girl...Emily, now I remember, she said I got electrocuted. No...I think this dream is so bizarre. I need to get out of here and out of here fast._

Suddenly, a familiar portal showed up and he glared at it. "I didn't mean that fast! I don't want to get electrocuted!"

It then hit him that the 'portal' allowed him to get back to his home. It was the only way he could get out of this dream! It meant he didn't have a girls body anymore!

Cardin took a step toward the portal, but suddenly the portal shimmered and he saw...himself. Standing in the infirmary, with Ozpin by his side.

Ozpin looked really excited, and 'he' looked really afraid/angry.

'Cardin' spoke. "Cardin! What the hell? Why the heck are you ruining my life! Don't touch ANYTHING, don't say anything...just stay in some alley and leave Emily alone!"

Ozpin put a hand on the other him and sighed. "You must be careful. It's not like you two knew this wasn't a dream anyway. Don't get mad at him."

Cardin stared. "WHAT? You mean...this isn't a dream? So..." He glanced down at his pockets and actually turned a bit red. "Uh...sorry. You might want to return some things in your pocket...if we ever switch back again, that is."

This time, Glynda appeared on the 'portal'. "It appears you two have experienced a rare occurrence. Someone has breached the land between our two worlds and transported your souls to different bodies. We are looking into who has done this...Cardin, do you remember eating anything that made you sick?"

Cardin thought about it. Yeah...yesterday he ate something from the cafeteria. He stole it from...Velvet.

Ozpin noticed the sudden angry glare Cardin gave, and he said, "Now Cardin, whoever gave you this must have meant for you two to swap places indefinitely. But obviously the mix was for someone else...so now you two are constantly switching. Cardin...who did you steal it from?"

_Man...Can't that guy stop being so smart?_

"Velvet gave it to me!" He said.

Ozpin nodded to Glynda, and she pushed some buttons on the keypad.

"I'm sure Miss Scarelentina will inform us of the obvious situation. Now; whatever you do, don't-"

Suddenly the portal shimmered and Glynda's voice was lost. The portal buzzed out, and Cardin sighed.

"Great. Not do what?"

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't eat food without making sure no one tampered with it." Glynda said.

I noticed the portal had been shimmering while she was talking, and now it completely fuzzed out.

"Great. Now am I stuck here while Cardin screws up my life; again?!"

Ozpin just shoved me off towards the door. "You know where team RWBY lives, right?"

I waited. No...he was gunna...no, don't get hopes up...

"I think it would be best if you stayed away from Cardin's team for now. You can stay with them until this 'situation' is dealt with. You can keep up the 'twin brother' thing. This situation is most...delicate. I would hate it if people started suspecting we were experimenting on our students. I'm sure you understand..."

Okaaay. So Ozpin just threatened me. Not really, but hey...I WAS IN BEACON! And now I am going to stay with Team RWBY? My life is so fu-

"Miss Jacklyn? I think you should hurry. Curfew is in a couple of minutes." Ozpin looked at Glynda, who slapped her palm with her riding crop.

I paled. "Yeah got it bye!"

I ran towards their dorm, only getting lost twice.

* * *

**So yeah...Stay tuned for more craziness!**

**PLOT TWIST! So...Velvet gave it to Cardin...? Why? Was she finally done with him bullying her, or is it bigger than her?**

**Because I write by 'the seat of my pants' I have no idea. Hopefully we both can figure it out soon! :D **

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	6. The Plot Thickens!

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry! Please don't kill me! I just hit writers block with this story and was working on options where this could go and stuff. And I lost track of time and now it's been...god knows how long since I've posted a chapter. For that I am truly sorry!**

**I go through 'phases' where I write and it's on my mind and crazy stuff happens, like chapters being posted every couple of days. So I hit a 'low phase' and couldn't write. I tried, but it ended up like; "And then lbajhsdjhbfdvj,v" Yeah. Don't think you needed a story like that.**

**So that's my excuse for taking so long. Hopefully you can forgive me. Enough of boring AN's...it's time for the story!**

* * *

_**RWBY dorm.**_

Ruby was just about to climb onto her bunk when someone knocked on the door.

RWBY all sat up and looked at the door in slight shock/horror/surprise. See, Glynda Goodwitch is known for being VERY strict about curfew.

Which ended two minutes ago. No way would Ruby be caught opening the-

"Hey guys? Ruby? Yang? Anyone? Could you open the door? Jaune is looking at me through the crack on the door and it's creeping me out."

They all heard the faint sound of a door closing, and Ruby sighed.

"Guys, I better let him in."

Weiss had other ideas about that. "WHAT?! Are you insane? I don't want our team affiliating ourselves with people who don't follow the rules."

Yang piped up. "Yeah, you all heard the last time a kid was out after curfew..." Those screams haunted all of them.

"I say we open the door and see what Cardin wants. Otherwise, we might have to beat him up publicly." Blake said.

Yang gave her an approving nod, like she appreciated the whole 'beat him up' thing.

Ruby decided to give it a go and unlocked the door.

Immediately Cardin rushed in and shut the door behind him, a look of fear on his face.

"Thank God! I thought Glynda was almost there!" He wiped his hand on his...hair?

Cardin's hair was cut shorter than normal; no long part in the front. His whole head looked a bit more shaved.

Yang was the first to point it out. "So is that what you needed the mirror for, Cardin? A haircut?"

Cardin glanced over at Yang and the weirdest look crossed his face. It was a look like Ruby at a weapon store.

Cardin walked over and looked at Yang closely. "I have heard a lot about you, Yang. Do you know any jokes?"

Yang rubbed her head nervously. "Um, you always hated my jokes, Cardin."

Cardin laughed. "I told Ruby earlier that I'm not Cardin. My name is Jackl- I mean, Jack. I'm his twin brother." Jack scratched his cheek and smiled nervously now.

"Ozpin said I shouldn't stay with Cardin's team and put me here for now. He's looking into how to get me ba- Um, transferred."

Blake picked up on both this stranger Jack's lies. She knew it wasn't Cardin, because he obviously had a whole different personality. And she also knew that something was off about him.

Jack glanced at the bathroom door and an apologetic look crossed his face. "I'm new here and couldn't find a bathroom earlier. Can I use yours?"

Weiss huffed and laid back down, while Ruby nodded.

"Thanks!" Jack said. He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Well...what do you say, Rubes? Let him stay?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded. "Just for tonight. Tomorrow we ask Ozpin about this. Jack can sleep on the floor by the door for tonight."

Weiss looked happy, and Blake looked...intrigued by Jack. She was staring at the door; obviously lost in thought.

"Hey Blakey, what's up?" Blake jerked back towards Yang and nodded silently.

"I'm okay. Goodnight." She promptly fell asleep.

Only to be woken up by Jack screaming in the bathroom.

He sounded so...disturbed. And when he came out, he looked so...lost.

"What in Dust's name was that?!" Weiss screamed, obviously mad at being woke up again.

Jack paid her no attention and a sudden VERY angry crossed his face.

He turned and slammed both hands down on the wall. "GODDANG YOU CARDIN! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO ANYTHING I WILL CHOP YOUR BITS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU!"

Jack slid down the wall and just sat there, all angriness gone. He looked so broken now.

Ruby gave him a blanket and a pillow, but he didn't even glance at them. He just put his head down on his arms holding his knees and stayed there; his shoulders almost imperceptibly shaking.

Yang and Ruby shared a look before climbing onto their beds, while Weiss just rolled over and fell asleep.

Blake, however, was wide awake. She was staring at Jack sitting against the wall.

She watched him as he just fell over onto his side and laid there, forsaking the blanket and hugging himself.

She watched his as he sniffled, and she just about felt like going and comforting him.

She then watched as a swirly portal thing opened up on the wall behind Jack.

Jack jumped up and ran straight into it. He screamed in pain, but mostly it sounded joyful.

He then fell back from the portal and faced RWBY, looking at him with weirded out looks.

Yang was the first to speak.

"Don't tell me your semblance is electrocuting yourself; because I can do that for you."

* * *

Ozpin's alarm went off again. It wasn't his clock alarm; no. It was for disturbances with the force.

It rang because a swirl of dangerous dust-infused mirror shards just swapped Cardin with Jacklyn again.

Ozpin hoped he could get there in time before Cardin started fighting RWBY...

* * *

_**RWBY dorm...again.**_

"Jack? Are you okay? You just went into a weird looking portal-thingy and got electrocuted..." Ruby said.

Jack glanced up with fear in his eyes. "No! Don't let me-! Wait...RWBY? What are you doing here? Did you guys get transported too?"

RWBY shared looks of obvious confusion.

"Why don't we take you to the nurses and see if you had any...damage...done in that."

Jack glared. "Yang! Don't you dare joke with a Winchester! Especially right now! Did you guys happen to see a portal thingy? It opened up and probably I was electrocuted by it? I then acted different...See, there is this other world and I was-"

He got interrupted by the door opening and two guards escorting Jack out. He fought them, but the handcuffs on him were too strong.

Ozpin stepped in as Jack left and took a sip from his mug.

_"Seriously? When does he ever NOT have coffee?_ Yang thought.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience Jack may have caused. If you four could meet me in my office; I have a job for you." He walked out and smiled.

"Right away, of course."

He shut the door; leaving RWBY to frantically search for their combat uniforms and rush to get ready.

* * *

_**Earth, Jacklyn's house**_

I opened my eyes and saw the wall of my room.

_Thank god!_

I tried sitting up, but my side ached. I gingerly touched my side and groaned. _Great. Cardin probably insulted my father. Now I pay for it. I should start messing up his life. Dressing in a tutu and walking around Beacon._..

I stood up and looked around my room.

The place was trashed and the walls had fist-sized holes in them.

Yup. Cardin made him angry.

But then...Cardin was strong so he most likely tried to fight.

_Ha. Good luck with these sticks!_

I held my arms up and glared at them.

I gave up being angry and sighed.

Sure my dad drinks. My mom decides to ignore it and live a life where no one knows. Me, I just don't care anymore. I haven't got beat up in a while. I was trying to be nice to him and stay out of his way.

Truthfully, I was just glad to be back home.

Oh crap...Emily. Nope...don't want to think about it. Not gunna. No way. Cardin just messed up my whole life and now...ugh. WHY ME?

I started cleaning my room and by the time it was as clean as possible, I was so tired I collapsed onto my bed and fell right asleep.

* * *

_**Beacon, Ozpin's office.**_

"Now...do you four know why you are here?" Ozpin asked.

Yang grinned. "Nope. You woke us up in the middle of the night with some stranger who then screamed twice and woke us up again. I got nothin'."

Ruby elbowed her sister. "We did get woken up but most of us are happy to be here." She glared sideways at Yang.

Ruby just got put in charge of a mission, and gosh dang it she was going to do her best.

Ozpin chuckled. "I am truly sorry for having you four here so early, but this must be addressed immediately.

You four have met a 'Jack' I assume? One which is easily excited and very fragile when talking about Cardin, am I correct?"

RWBY nodded. Ozpin continued.

"And now I bet you four have met a 'Jack' who is almost exactly like Cardin? His personality shows him to be like Cardin?"

RWBY nodded again, and this time Blake spoke up.

"Professor Ozpin, Jack has no aura. I noticed it when he punched the wall."

Ozpin sat forward in his chair. "He punched the wall? Why?"

"I don't know. He was yelling about Cardin and something about if 'he did anything he would...cut off his bits and feed them to him'." Yang helpfully said.

Ozpin actually laughed. He outright laughed.

"Jack did this after going to the restroom; correct?" Yang nodded, confused about what was so funny.

"Okay, all joking aside, I think you four deserve to know what's going on...

Cardin is Jack."

Weiss looked like she might pop. "You mean to say he LIED to us?!"

Ozpin shook his head. "Please, Miss Schnee. Listen...

Someone in this school has tried to target a switch with our students. They meant for someone from outside Beacon to be swapped with Miss Scarlentina. Cardin stole the means for that to happen and as such has messed up the formula.

He now is constantly swapping places, and not permanently swapped.

I need you four to keep an eye out for anything weird surrounding Cardin or Jack."

Blake spoke up again. "You mean big swirly portals that electrocute them?"

Ozpin nodded. "That is when the switch happens. Someone is using their Aura and Semblance to mess with my students. I won't let that happen. Now go and try to find the source of this 'portal'."

RWBY left, but as Ruby almost reached the door Ozpin said, "They mean to distract us all from something bigger. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

RWBY left, and Ozpin called to see if more guards could be called into work.

If this was about the Dominance Stone...then he needed a plan. And luck.

Lots and lots of Luck.

* * *

**A/N: So! Did you guys notice the Star Wars reference? If not, it's okay. Just something funny to do.**

**Also! I might have pairings in here so review or PM me what Pairings you would like to see. Not promising that there will be any, just in case though... ;)**

**Oh, and my father is really nice and doesn't drink but I just thought it would be an interesting plot to have. Love ya, Pops! :D**

**Anywho, comments and reviews are welcome! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as the Plot Thickens! (sorry, it was a pun and my inner Yang couldn't help it.)**


	7. Where Cardin has a heart

**A/N: So…hi? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! **

**I kind of actually forgot where I was going with this…BUT I will never abandon a story! I plan to make you all proud by giving you guys a worthy chapter! A longer chapter! And we're off!**

* * *

_**Earth: Jacklyn's house**_

"Mrgh…I just need…more sleep…"

I shut off my annoying alarm clock and fell back into bed.

It was good to be back home. Where I could NOT anger my father and NOT do…whatever the heck Cardin did with Emily…

I shivered. God that was going to haunt me forever. Can you get in trouble for something you didn't do but someone from an anime show that just possessed your body for a while?...

Yeah, I don't think the cops would accept that.

I glared at the things I found in my pocket. Cardin, the little s*** had stolen some stuff from Emily's house.

I should return that during…

I shot up in bed and glanced at my alarm clock. 8:15.

Classes start in fifteen minutes and school was fifteen minutes away!

If I hurried I would get there just barely late.

I rushed around, feeling much like Ruby when she used her semblance. Or Oobleck when he was…high on coffee or whatever the heck his stuff that made him move that fast was.

I paused for a moment; thinking about that.

Ruby was real! Everything I had seen on RWBY was happening…right now!

I laughed and jumped up and down.

Note to self: ask to hold Crescent Rose whenever I get the chance.

Oh…notes!

I grabbed a pen and wrote on my hand, "Notepad in pocket. Read!"

I jotted down all important information about my life that would make Cardin hopefully not make me enemies of half the school if the weird portal thing showed up and swapped us again.

I noticed that the times between swaps were getting longer.

I made a note to have Cardin jot down the time we were swapped also.

Having secured my life (hopefully), I rushed out the door and hopped on my bike.

I pedaled as fast as I possibly could towards school.

"_Oh dear lord please don't let the portal show up!"_

* * *

We all know it does; don't we?

_**Remnant, Beacon Academy. Classes.**_

"Mister Winchester! Please pay more attention during class. Fighting is not all Hunters do. We use our brains…as opposed to some people."

Glynda glared at me, and I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Miss Goodwitch. I'll try to pay more attention."

Some people, including my teammates, looked at me funny.

It was weird, but being magically transported to another _world_ kind of humbles a person.

Especially when the person you possess doesn't have an Aura or a Semblance…and their father is a drunkard.

"Now that I can relate to!"

...

I noticed many people giving me strange looks again.

Glynda was giving me an exasperated look. "You can relate to having to protect a village single-handedly while wounded?"

I could feel my cheeks start to color, which made me mad.

I NEVER blush! Or get embarrassed!

"No…I was talking to my friend. I just didn't mean to say it so loud."

Miss Glynda huffed and continued to talk to the class about the endeavors of a famous Hunter while I was thinking about my predicament.

I was bound to switch again soon…maybe I could leave some notes for her?

And maybe an apology…since I'm sure Emily and her now have a…complicated relationship.

* * *

Oh…complicated was putting it _nicely_!

_**Earth: Mountain Glen High School**_

"What do you mean, "you can't remember? Something like that doesn't happen and you just forget about it!"

I sighed.

Emily had found me and sure enough; wanted to talk about whatever the heck Cardin had done to me.

I figured the best way out of this was to try to tell a half/lie.

"Look…Em…I just…okay. I kind of have a different personality sometimes. I don't remember what I have done, said; anything. But trust me; I am the one that you should remember. Not what someone else did, okay?"

Emily just stared at me for a while.

"You mean…that…actually makes sense."

I looked up, shocked. "It…it does?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah! You didn't seem yourself…and I thought it odd. I probably would have paid more attention but I think I was a little bit…drunk. I saw some things that…obviously were hallucinations."

She could only mean the portals.

So if one showed up here…I was in deep sh**.

"Yeah…I guess so. Which I don't mind!" I quickly added.

I still liked Emily, and didn't want her to not be my friend anymore because of some freak named Cardin and a stupid portal.

Emily beamed at me, and she led the way to the cafeteria. "Let's get some lunch; I'm starving!"

I followed her down the hall, but at the last moment I spotted the dreaded portal.

I looked ahead to make sure Emily was out of range and then rushed towards it.

I could make out the heads of an entire classroom…and a seriously upset Glynda.

I then got a good close-up of Cardin's face. "Jack! Look, I made a note of all these things to do. When we switch, follow them so you don't mess up my life like I did yours!"

I was slightly touched. He made a list AND apologized?

"Sure thing. And ditto, Cardin. I made a list of things to remember and NOT do. I promise to try and not mess up your life if you do the same?"

Cardin nodded. "You bet! And…how does your side feel? I didn't realize you guys didn't have any Auras there. It must really hurt…"

Okay, now I was seriously touched. "Ah, it's okay. I get beat up all the time. Trick is to just do as he says and pretend nothing happens if he does get upset."

Cardin shook his head. "No! It's not okay! I know what it's like to have that happen, and I understand. Just hang in there; okay?"

I nodded. "Will do. Portal's shrinking, so I guess we talk again soon?"

Cardin nodded again. "Yeah. Don't touch it. Ozpin said we need to see if it forcibly swaps places. And he also said NOT to-"

I sighed as the thingy-ma-bob fizzed out. "Not what?"

…

_**Beacon, same classroom: angrier teacher**_

I finished the conversation with Jack and sighed. "Great. Now she doesn't know to watch out for strange-looking people." (As if Jacklyn needed to know that…)

"If you are finished disrupting this classroom I would like to see you after class!"

I groaned and slid further down in my seat.

My team was giving me weirded out looks but I ignored them.

After I successfully finished class, Sky nudged my shoulder. "Good luck; if you die I get your bunk."

I glared at him. "In your dreams, dude. You touch that thing and I gut you; got it?"

He hurried out of the room; leaving me to the mercy of Glynda Goodwitch who was NOT in a good mood.

"Sorry about that. My reputation has to be upheld or the students lack the incentive to study hard."

Or…maybe she was?

"Uh…" Yeah, my brain shut down.

"Ozpin told me of what happens to you. I'm sorry. I only wish to maybe try and not interrupt the classroom?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "You bet! I will try to not disrupt the classroom. I can't control the swirly portal thingy though. That one's not on my hands."

I left the classroom and went to use the restroom.

It's a good thing I already went when the portal thing appeared again; this time too close to avoid.

I grunted in pain as the electricity coursed through my body, and felt my consciousness fade into white.

I opened my eyes to show an empty hallway that I had never seen before.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I still have no idea where I am going with this story, so if it's crap then feel free to point it out.**

**I just feel so bad, because I totally spaced the thing with the 'Dominance stone' in the previous chapter. If anyone wants to PM me about things they think should happen then feel free! I am accepting any and all help! :D**

**Sorry for the long wait…I kind of had a busy sector of my life go by…and I was sick. :( But I am better now so yay!**


End file.
